Traitor Among Innocents
by Captain Simpson
Summary: Governor simpson is in trouble as past crimes come back to haunt him, and end his career. this is set in an earlier point in Bart Simpson's career.


disclaimer: i do not own star wars, torchwood, bones, doctor who, the princess diaries or bad girls

Traitor among Innocents

Three months have passed since the identity of the person who ordered the execution of the Phelps family has been revealed. John Harrington-Edwards, director of the R.I.O., gave the order to set up Governor Simpson and have him stripped of his position of power. Now, Governor Simpson is desperately trying to find out why Director Harrington-Edwards set him up. Using a crack team of investigators from the I.C.R.L., Governor Simpson hopes to find out. Along the way, a disturbing chain of events challenges what faith the Governor has in the R.I.O. and in his future as Governor.

August 2007, Queens Residence, Pyrus, Genovia

The investigation was in full swing. The lounge of the palace was covered in television screen and computer consoles manned by members of the I.C.R.L. investigation team. At the centre of the room stood a large notice board coated in images of the Phelps homestead and the strange man opposite on the night of the attack. Governor Simpson and Dr Brennan stood by a TV screen watching a CCTV tape from the office of Director Harrington-Edwards. On the tape, they noticed a transmission between the Director and an ancient life form. Governor Simpson knew who this was.

'Dalek Caan' proclaimed Governor Simpson, unable to believe what he had seen. 'You know what this "thing" is?' asked Dr Brennan, confused. 'Yes. It's an alien creature in a protective outer casing.' said the Governor. Unknown to them all, Dalek Caan was trying to hide from The Doctor. Back in 1930, Dalek Caan became the last Dalek in existence after the rest of the Cult of Skaro was destroyed by the army of Human-Daleks created by the cult itself. Now alone and scared, he came to the R.I.O. for help. 'His home planet, Skaro, used to be part of the republic. Unfortunately, the planet was destroyed in the time wars, almost 1000 years ago.' Stated Governor Simpson, astonished he actually remembered the year. The last of the Daleks was the least of all their worries. A new problem was about to emerge.

R.I.O. Asteroid, Milne Asteroid Field, Republic Sector

Director Harrington-Edwards strode into his office, angry with the fact that Governor Simpson had not yet been arrested, and sat at his desk. As he did, the holo-projector enabled and the familiar transparent image of Dalek Caan appeared. 'Is my plan in motion, Director.' squawked the Dalek. 'Yes Caan. Simpson has been informed and should be arrested within five days.' said The Director. 'Good. When his arrest comes through, inform me immediately please. Terminate conversation.' The Dalek transmission disappeared into the floor. Director Harrington-Edwards smiled as he waited for the news he wanted to hear. As he sat, a masked man walked up behind him. As the director turned round he saw the masked stranger. 'You! Get ou……' he struck Director Harrington-Edwards in the side of the head with the end of his Lightsaber. His body lay slumped in his chair, face contorted in extreme pain. The masked stranger activated the holo-projector and a familiar image resolved on the floor. 'The deed you requested is done master.' The stranger said. 'Good. You have done well young one. Now return to me' ordered Dalek Caan. 'Yes, master.' the stranger shut down the transmission and proceeded to stage a suicide when he was interrupted by the intercom. He left quickly, leaving an important piece of evidence behind, his Lightsaber.

Queens Residence, Pyrus, Genovia

The news came through from Director Harrington-Edwards secretary at 09:00 that morning .her speech was hurried and giddy. After she finally calmed down, she asked that could Governor Simpson and Dr Brennan leave as soon as they could and start the investigation into Director Harrington-Edwards death.

R.I.O. Asteroid, Milne Asteroid Field, Republic Sector

In the Directors office, a scene of astonishment greeted them. 'Susannah. I am so sorry about your loss.' said Governor Simpson, apologetically. 'Thank you, Governor. I just wish I could have saved him.' sobbed the secretary, almost bursting into tears. She told them both that the last time she saw the Director was when he came into his office at 22:50 the previous night. By 00:43, all noise from his office seemed to stop. That's when she entered his office and found him.

'Governor, Dr Brennan, initial findings are not congruent with suicide.' said one of the forensic team. 'Thank you, Ben. The angle of entry is wrong for suicide anyway. If it was a suicide, the blade would have gone through the back of his seat. This doesn't. I'm sorry to say this, John Harrington-Edwards was murdered.' explained Governor Simpson. 'How did you know that, Bart?' asked Dr Brennan, puzzled. 'It's simple. A suicide with a Lightsaber usually occurs on the forehead or in the mouth. To hold the blade to the side of the head is exceptionally difficult. The hole would be at an angle as the weight of the blade caused it to move. The hilt itself is in the wrong position for suicide anyway. As the blade entered the brain, the hands would flex and the blade would disengage and land on the floor next to the body. This one is on his desk. Can I have a DNA fingerprint analysis done on the hilt please Ben, thank you.' said Governor Simpson. 'There is only one assassin that uses a Lightsaber, and he used to be a Jedi. Master Callum Jackson.' The room went silent.

Kamino, Outer Rim, Republic.

Dalek Caan was staring into the window of the cloning centre in Tipoka City on Kamino. He was the last of his species and ordered his new associate, Master Callum Jackson, to take him to Kamino and rebuild the Dalek Empire. 'The new Daleks shall be in a white shell, like mine and respond to me only.' Screeched Dalek Caan to the clone technician, Taun We. 'They shall also have strong shields that will absorb the impact of any type of plasma bolt.' he added. After ten days, the first fifty clones were completed. 'You have served me well, Callum. I almost started to regret my actions from now on…..' 'EXTERMINATE!' Callum's body glowed as if he was being X-Rayed. He slumped to the floor. 'Come, clones. We have a planet to inhabit.' ordered Dalek Caan. These words echoed the corridors of the cloning centre as a new evil emerged into the galaxy.

Queens Residence, Pyrus, Genovia

Governor Simpson and Dr Brennan had just arrived back when a message came from the star destroyer voyager saying that Dalek Caan had just left the Kamino system aboard an I-23 Kaminoan transport craft. 'Life support readings show fifty Daleks aboard.' said Commander Bly. 'HOW MANY!' shouted Governor Simpson, almost falling over. 'That's what we all said when we saw it. One problem though.' 'What?' asked Governor Simpson. 'Callum Jackson is dead.'

At 18:00 hours that night, Governor Simpson made a phone call that he hoped he would never have to make concerning his future.

Larkhall Women's Prison, London, United Kingdom

Governing Governor Joy Masterton was in her office when the telephone rang. As Governor Simpson spoke to her, she could not believe what had happened to her friend. She promised him a position on her staff if he was charged with murder. A tear nearly escaped from her eye but she kept it in. after putting down the phone, she called all her G-Wing staff into her office and explained the situation. If it had been any other person, Sylvia Hollamby would have objected to being demoted to assistant wing governor but as it was her friend, she accepted. Little did they know, the change was only days away.

I.C.R.L. Asteroid, Milne Asteroid Field, Republic Sector

As a favour, Judge D Michaels agreed to give the governor a quick trial and sentence him to thirty days on remand under house arrest. He said to him after the trial that a full case would be gathered in the time Governor Simpson was under house arrest. His parting words were 'You shall walk free my friend, I promise you that.' Later that day, Judge Michaels returned to his office and started to construct the basis of the trial. As he did, a familiar craft entered the docking bay and an all too familiar creature moved into the building. To avoid detection, Dalek Caan ascended through the elevator shaft and exited onto floor 120, the office of Judge Dennis Michaels. Moving silently into the office, Dalek Caan extended his weapon and aimed. Before preparing to fire, he set off an alarm in the floor which detected a cocked weapon. As the Dalek was about to fire, a ray shield dropped and encased the Dalek in it. Just as security arrived, Dalek Caan activated an Emergency Temporal Shift and disappeared. Dalek Caan reappeared on an abandoned retail asteroid about thirty miles from the I.C.R.L. asteroid. About ten minutes later, the I-23 ship appeared and Dalek Caan boarded. 'We are detected. Set course for Kamino and collect the rest of you for the attack.' screeched Dalek Caan. 'We obey your highness.' The Dalek clones replied. The ship roared into hyperspace and headed for Kamino. The Daleks were about to start a war. A war that no-one could escape from.

Torchwood Satellite, Earth Orbit

Alarms and messages blared in the control room. The Dalek ship had arrived and they had infiltrated the satellite. Their numbers had risen to two thousand and nothing could stop them. Torchwood Director, Helen Stewart, gave out a distress call and sealed the bridge off from the invading Daleks. Only one person could save them now, and he was under house arrest.

Queens Residence, Pyrus, Genovia

Bart Simpson was shocked when the call came from the Torchwood Satellite. He could not help Helen and those trapped. He had failed the mission set to him by the Jedi Council all those years ago- 'Protect Helen Stewart, Bart. She is needed for the continuation of the Jedi and the Republic.' These words echoed in his mind, repeating itself until he could take it no more. 'General Solo, connect me to the Grand Army Headquarters on Coruscant, General Calrissian, send out an Executor-class star destroyer and a full TIE –class fighter contingent to assist. I will join the both of you later.' commanded Governor Simpson, knowing he would have to break the conditions of his adjudication. 'R2, connect me to the I.C.R.L., floor 120.' Making this call could save Helen and clear his name, if he captured Dalek Caan, who was now the main suspect in this case. 'I cannot allow you to break the terms of your adjudication, Governor.' said Judge Michaels. He understood that Governor Simpson was still a Jedi but could not allow him to leave Genovia. 'Not even if a representative of the I.C.R.L. monitored my Movement with the tracker in the ankle alarm?' asked Governor Simpson. 'Fine, but if you even try to pull an escaping act, I will give the order to shoot you from the sky. Understood?' asked Judge Michaels. 'Yes' Governor Simpson replied.

I-23 Command Ship, Earth Orbit

Dalek Caan surveyed the planet in front of him. It was eighty years since the destruction of the Cult of Skaro and the disastrous Human-Dalek experiment. 'Planet earth WILL become New Skaro by the end of this attack.' Dalek Caan screeched, his voice laced with pain. The ship centred itself on the satellite and prepared to dock. As the ship docked, Dalek Caan could see the armies of the torchwood institute massing by the airlock and waiting to shoot. The door opened and a mass of white clad Daleks emerged onto the docking bay floor. Across the bay, Dalek Caan saw another airlock open. The Daleks were about to see the power of a Jedi oath of protection.

Docking Bay 23, Torchwood Satellite, Earth Orbit

The battle was in full swing. The Daleks and the Torchwood security force were battling away in the docking bay while Governor Simpson hurried up to the command centre. About halfway there, they met a Dalek contingent of about four Daleks. 'HALT! You will be exterminated' screeched the contingent leader. 'I don't think so; it is you who shall be exterminated.' As the Governor finished his sentence, an ARC trooper fired his rocket launcher at the leader; The Dalek exploded into a storm of smoke and twisted metal. As the smoke cleared, they could see the Dalek creature, close to death, staring at them. 'Dalek forces, EXTER……..' his dying words echoed the corridor as the remaining Daleks opened fire. As they did, Governor Simpson and Commander Bly sped towards the command centre.

Command Centre, Torchwood Satellite, Earth Orbit

Helen Stewart, Torchwood 7 controller, stared at the Dalek in the command centre. As the Daleks had invaded, one Dalek, Dalek 23, entered the command centre and ordered the commander to contact Dalek Caan. 'Why are you all doing this? We left you in peace after the Human Dalek incident.' Pleaded Commander Stewart, worried at where Governor Simpson was. 'We need to acquire a landing post for New Skaro and the other Daleks arriving from Kamino.' said the Dalek, filled with pride. As he said this, he opened his casing and showed the true Dalek form. 'Dalek Caan will be your new master, human. We are supreme and you humans are wea………..' Helen Stewart could not believe her eyes. A Lightsaber had just sliced the entire top section of the Dalek suit and was now protruding from the top of the Dalek creature. 'Bart! Thank god you're here.' said Helen, glad to see Governor Simpson. They all sped down the hall and passed four destroyed Daleks and ten dead clone troopers. The stage was set for one final showdown.

Docking Bay 23, Torchwood Satellite, Earth Orbit

Governor Simpson, Helen Stewart and her command crew all crept into the docking bay. The gunship was only fifty feet away but this was difficult when over one thousand Daleks now inhabited the satellite. 'Star Destroyer Voyager, this is BJS. Have Helen and the command crew. Heading for gunship now, Have fighters on standby for launch, over.' As the Governor finished, Dalek Caan saw them by the door. 'Governor Simpson, you will be exterminated. Daleks, EXTERMINATE!' a rush of white headed towards them. Several of the command crew were hit by the Daleks fire and fell to the ground.

The airlock closed behind them. As the gunship left, a stream of Daleks left the control ship and headed for them. The Voyager then spilled out thousands of TIE Fighters to face the Daleks. A tremendous battle engulfed the area. The venture returned to Genovia and left Governor Simpson and Helen Stewart at the palace. In the investigation centre, everyone was watching the space battle from the main computer screen. Suddenly, from the corner of the room, a white and black Dalek appeared. Governor Simpson activated a containment shield and the Dalek stopped. 'We have to move. Now! If they can shift into here then we are done for. We do not have enough containment shields.' said Governor Simpson, taking command of the situation. 'But Bart, what about your house arrest? If we move, then you will be arrested for breach of you adjudication' pleaded Dr Brennan, worried for the Governor. 'Sod it! That's the solution. I will deal with the consequences later. But now we need to move out.' pronounced Governor Simpson. 'But where, Governor? If they found us here, surely they will find us wherever we go.' said Helen, shaken by the events she witnessed. They all ran into the hall and into the garden. Above them, they could see TIE Fighters and Daleks battling it out for the planet. Pieces of shrapnel flew all around them. There would be no escape.

I.C.R.L. Asteroid, Milne Asteroid Field, Republic Sector

An alarm sounded in Judge Michael's office. He knew the sound all too often. 'Bart, you are foolish aren't you.' Pressing the intercom, he asked his secretary to send out seven Republic Lancets and follow the co-ordinates he will send them. 'I'm sorry, Bart. You just blew your chances of a repealed sentence.'

The TARDIS, Earth Orbit

The doctor stared at a scene of utter devastation. He could not believe that he let Dalek Caan live and cause this devastation. 'Martha, press the blue button. I am going to need help.' The doctor said, worry in his voice. 'Who are we calling, doctor?' asked Martha. 'A Jedi. Actually not just a Jedi, a Jedi Master. Not just a Master, but the one person who can help us with this, Bart Simpson.' The doctor told her about the time that he had spent with Bart and how they both defeated the Dalek army at Arcadia. 'When will he get here, days, hours, minutes?' said Martha, confused. 'Just about…… now' as he finished, a white light filled the TARDIS and there stood Governor Simpson, Helen Stewart and Dr Brennan. 'Ah, Bart, welcome to the TARDIS, again.' The doctor introduced Martha to the group and then went into his battle plan.

I-27 Command Ship, Earth Orbit

Dalek Caan surveyed the battlefield. Daleks and TIES danced across the observation window. Suddenly, 'TARDIS DETECTED, TARDIS DETECTED' screeched through the bridge. 'The Doctor! Daleks, destroy him. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!' ordered Dalek Caan. 'You will die here, Doctor. I shall make sure of that. Daleks, bring me the TARDIS and the Doctor. ALIVE!' as they left the docking bay, a sudden feeling hit Dalek Caan. 'DALEK SEC IS ALIVE!?' Returning to the bridge, Dalek Caan thought of a plan. And he needed The Doctor for it.

The TARDIS, Earth Orbit

'You are going to use Dalek Sec to defeat the Daleks? That sounds crazy.' said Governor Simpson, confused. 'Yes, Think, Dalek Caan is the last remaining Dalek. By using Dalek Sec here, we can take them all to Skaro and end this bloody conflict.' said the doctor. 'What do you want me to do then, doctor?' asked Dalek Sec. The doctor told him that he was to get back into his protective suit and go onto the control ship. Once there, bring Dalek Caan back and discuss a truce. 'I hope this works doctor, because I am about to be hunted down and carted to prison for the next twenty nine days.' said Governor Simpson.

I-23 Command Ship, Earth Orbit

Dalek Sec arrived in the command ship and went straight to Dale k Caan to tell him of the plan. They both left the ship and came back to the TARDIS. The negotiations began.

I.C.R.L. Asteroid, Milne Asteroid Field, Republic Sector

Judge Michaels watched his screen as the lancets came into the shadow of the star destroyer voyager and landed. Three minutes later, they hurriedly left and followed the TARDIS. Judge Michaels could not and did not have the jurisdiction to allow the lancets to board the TARDIS as the time lords are not part of the republic. 'God damn it! I want him here by tomorrow morning. Understand?' shouted Judge Michaels.

The TARDIS, Earth Orbit

The doctor engaged the TARDIS engines and set course for Skaro, the Dalek home planet. Dalek Caan agreed to surrender and return to Skaro and to Davros, their creator. 'Thank you, Caan. You have helped me a great deal.' said Governor Simpson. 'You have shown us Compassion and respect. It is you we should thank.' said Dalek Caan. The TARDIS stopped. Opening the doors, a vast landscape of wreckage and devastation confronted them. The Daleks left the TARDIS and watched the TARDIS disappear. It was over.

Larkhall Women's Prison, London, United Kingdom

When they returned to Genovia, a squad of republic police arrested Governor Simpson and took him to Larkhall. 'For breach of your adjudication, you shall spend the rest of your preliminary sentence here, on remand at Larkhall.' Judge Michaels said. 'I understand your honour. But what would you rather? Hum? See me sent down for the rest of my life or identify my body on an mortuary slab?' said Governor Simpson. The next twenty nine days Governor Simpson spent as acting Wing Governor. Until his final verdict at his official trial, Governor Simpson was kept busy with telling the inmates of what happened to get him here. They were enthralled by the tales and chants of 'You have our respect, Sir' and 'Good on you, sir' made him happy. At last it was all over.

Epilogue

The trial of Governor Bart Simpson was a complete shock for all involved. He was found not guilty of murder and guilty of attempted escape. His overall sentence was twelve months imprisonment , but he was set free as he had served thirty days on remand and has a province to run. The sentence and case was dropped.

Dalek Caan left Skaro three years later. Attempting to leave earths orbit, his power cells shorted out and he fell back onto the planets surface. He now resides in the Van Statten Museum in Utah, United States.

Helen Stewart, commander of Torchwood seven, was given the position of Director of Torchwood 115 in Dover, Kent. She still keeps in contact with Governor Simpson, their relationship closer than ever before. The Dalek that was stopped in the investigation centre is now back on Skaro.

Director Harrington-Edwards death came back as murder. As Governor Simpson had said, he was killed by a Lightsaber blow to the side of the head. He is now buried at the R.I.O. cemetery on Corellia, his home planet.

The time had changed though, for the worst. With the death of the Phelps family, people realised how ruthless governments can be. Planet Earth and the Republic entered a new age, an age of intolerance and an age of ignorance towards those who think in their own way.

Governor Simpson's investigation into the situation gave him surprising answers. The R.I.O. had only relayed the phone call from the Kansas State Department, not faked it. As the call came in, The Director was contacted by Dalek Caan, who had intercepted the call and wanted revenge for the destruction of Skaro. He used the director to his advantage and when he moved on, ordered his execution. Two people were dead because of a simple misunderstanding, one which could have been resolved easily.

One thing that everybody learned was that anything can happen to anybody. Actions of certain groups in the media started to slow down. The largest news corporation in America, CNN, started to broadcast news that showed the true side of the attack on the Phelps family. The most watched program, 'The Phelps Legacy', told that another family will do exactly the same as them and that the reaction will be drastic and unimaginable. The truth is that there will be another Phelps Incident and that it will change the way people express their views forever.

The age of suppression had arrived.


End file.
